Jalani
| lastappeared= | living=tgs }}Jalani is an Aiel and a Maiden of the Spear. , Jalani}} Appearance Jalani is young, only sixteen, with "traces of baby fat" still on her face. She has green eyes. Activities Guarding the Car'a'carn Jalani is one of Rand al'Thor's guards when he practices the sword against five swordsmen at the Royal Palace of Andor in Caemlyn. Like the other Maidens present, she tries to avoid noticing Rand while he practices, so as not to acknowledge his shame at handling a sword. She is still present when guards bring word of Mazrim Taim to Rand and Davram Bashere. When Taim is brought to the courtyard, her hand moves towards her veil when Rand proposes a pact between Taim and himself. While Rand visits the School in Cairhien, she is the only Maiden to guard him there. She shows interest in the Red Shield Dedric that accompanies them. Ogier visitors When the Ogier Elder Haman, Covril, and Erith arrive at the Royal Palace seeking Loial, Jalani is one of the Aiel who are talking with them when Rand arrives. He then sends the all the Aiel away. When Aiel are gathered to accompany Rand and the Ogier to Shadar Logoth to protect the gateway, Jalani is one of the twenty Maidens in the group. She participates in the search for Liah. Back to Caemlyn When Rand returns to the palace in Caemlyn, he dismisses all the Aiel except Nandera and Jalani. They accompany him to his chambers and inspect them. Aviendha appears, angry, and informs Nandera that she must be told when Rand leaves. Nandera agrees, and when Rand protests, tells him she has already given her word. Jalani quickly adds her agreement. Sulin's toh Before Nandera and Jalani leave his chambers, Sulin appears, dressed in the livery of a palace servant. When Rand recognizes her, she flees rather than answer his questions. Rand remembers the incident with the gai'shain before the visit to Shadar Logoth, and figures out that Sulin is working as a servant to fulfill her toh to them, since she dishonored by reminding them of their status before they were gai'shain. Both Jalani and Nandera are shocked when Rand suggests that it is actually his fault and asks whether he has toh to Sulin, since not understanding ji'e'toh is extremely shameful to an Aiel. Gray Man in Caemlyn Shortly afterwards, a Gray Man appears. Rand catches sight of it before it reaches them, though the women can't see it, and imprisons it with the One Power. Taim arrives, having Traveled to the palace to see Rand about a new student, and kills the gray man with fire. Once it is dead, all three women can see it. Both of the Maidens believe they have ''toh ''because they did not stop the gray man, even though they knew they couldn't see it "except by chance", and are worried that other Aiel may find out about their failure. To settle the issue, Rand tells them he doesn't want anyone to know about Taim's visit. He asks them to keep quiet about the details, so they don't "make him out a liar." Nandera claims they have toh to Rand (for not publicizing their shame), and Jalani seems to agree. Into Arad Doman She accompanies Rand when he Travels to Caemlyn after he had been captured by the White Tower Aes Sedai. She follows Rand into Arad Doman and stops Milisair Chadmar from escaping Bandar Eban.